You Know You Love Me (SouMako)
by JewyCenter
Summary: Sousuke and Makoto have seen each other around but never thought about meeting one another. Sousuke makes a move on Makoto one day and starts the beginning of a beautiful relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"See you tomorrow, guys!"

Makoto had just gotten done with today's swim meet and was getting dressed for his dismissal from Iwatobi Highschool. He threw his wet, black and green jammers into a spare plastic bag from a nearby convenient store.

Makoto was the only one in the changing room right now, for everyone had gotten ready quicker and left. Haru had to go over to Rei's house. They were studying for a big exam coming up soon so Makoto was planning on walking home alone today. Not that he had a choice anyways.

He shut and locked the rooms' door with the spare key the school had given him. He threw the keys up in the air and attempted to catch them with his hand. Makoto missed and the key fell to the floor. _I imagined that to be much cooler..._ He thought as he had a grim expression plastered on his face.

He bent down and grabbed the keys, shoving them into an empty pocket in his lime green back pack. Finally ready to go home, he walked to the entrance of the school building.

"Yo" Sousuke leaned over the side of his bunk to stare into the red eyes of his room mate Rin.

"What is it?"

"When do the swim dicks end their practice?"

Rin gave his full attention at the question just asked.

"Wait what?... Why would you want to know?"

"I wanna meet up with someone." Sousuke had no emotion on his face nor in his tone of voice.

Rin looked at his watch.

"It's 3:26 now so in about 4 minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

Sousuke climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed and went over to the door of his and Rins' dorm. He slipped on his orange tennis shoes and headed out the door.

Iwatobi High wasn't that far and he could probably get there on time, as long as they were long changers.

Sousuke arrived at the entrance of the big Highschool and leaned against a column, waiting for his destined guest.

Makoto quietly walked out of the glass double doors and continued down the steps. Once he was about to make a turn to continue his journey, he became face to face with a familiar face.

"GAHH!"

Makoto shrieked and fell backwards. He landed on his butt and dropped his backpack that was lightly draped over his left shoulder.

"Rin was right... You really are a woos. Hey Makoto"

"HUH?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yamazaki-San!?"

Makoto looked up with a look of bewilderment on his tan-ish features. Sousuke held out his hand and firmly grasped it onto Makotos accepting one. Pulling him to his feet, Makoto began to dust off his uniform.

"Thank you, Yamazaki-Sa-"

"-Lay off the formal speech, just call me Sousuke."

Makoto noticed how serious and deadpan Sousuke's face was. He felt his own heat up, suddenly realizing that he was probably staring.

"Sorry about that... Sousuke. So uh, did you need to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, actually. I've noticed that we don't really talk... At all. And I was wondering if you wanted... to go to The Root Cafe right now? To just, you know, get to know each other a little better."

Sousuke looked away when he stated the last sentence.

Makoto tilted his head a bit, as to show how he was a little confused. He let it process in his mind a little longer and gave a giant smile towards Sousuke.

"Of course Yama-!"

"SOUSUKE."

"What would you like to order?" The waitress asked.

She was a young woman, with short brown hair, pulled back into a pony tail. She stuffed it into the hole on the back of her yellow uniforms baseball hat.

"I'll take a coffee, black. Please." Sousuke said calmly as he looked at the female.

"J-just regular tea, please?" Makoto stammered over his words.

 _Haha, he's adorable... Wait what!?_ Sousuke was surprised by the quick thought that just poped into his mind. He was staring wide-eyed into space.

"Sousuke?"

"Huh? What." Sousuke returned to his normal self and wiggled around in his chair to adjust.

"The waiter said she'd come right back with our drinks."

"Oh, okay cool, thanks for coming out to hang with such late notice."

Makoto gave off his signature smile. He tilted his head, eyes closed, with a wide closed mouth smile.

"Anytime!"

"...Please don't do that."

Sousuke felt his face heat up as he stared at the slightly shorter boy's face.

"I'm sorry. Does it bother you?"

Makoto's face suddenly went from happy to a sad and hurt expression.

Sousuke noticed this and immediately regret saying anything.

"No, it's fine! Don't be sad! Smile as much as you want. It's just that..."

The same waitress from before had came back with drinks on a tray. She set them both down firmly in front of the two boys'.

"Thank you." They both said at the same time.

"Back to before..." Makoto started talking again. "It's just that... what?"

"Never mind forget it." Sousuke mumbled before taking a sip of his coffee.

Makoto knowingly stopped his self from pushing any further. Knowing it didn't feel nice to be pestered with questions.

"Oh okay... Tell me when you're ready, I'll always be here!"

 _Again with that signature smile..._ Sousuke looked away from him again. He would tell Makoto his feelings another time. Not today.


	3. Chapter 3

Sousuke and Makoto finished hanging out after two hours or so. They both just ended up getting muffins, both blueberry.

They talked a lot about swimming, school, and their personal lives. Sousuke payed for the food and drinks, even after Makoto begged him to let him pay something. When he turned around Makoto slipped a $5 bill into his wallet.

' _Humph_...' Makoto thought silently with a slight smirk on his face. Well... At least something of what he could call a smirk.

"Ready to go?" Sousuke's low deep voice ringed like music to Makoto's ears.

"Yeah, I'm all set. Do you have something else in mind, or is this where we go our separate ways?"

I cocked my head to the left slightly. He didn't want to leave Sousuke ye-

Wait what...? He didn't want to leave Sousuke yet?! Oh no, this couldn't be happening. But, it was.

Makoto was staring into Sousuke's eyes as he spoke, even if he wasn't looking at Makoto. He stared at him the whole time.

His tall structure, it was hard for Makoto to find someone taller then him.

Sousuke's perfectly toned muscles, who was he becoming, Gou?

His deep and smooth, smooth voice. Makoto could listen to it all day.

His-

"Makoto!" Sousuke suddenly spoke loudly towards Makoto.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just day dreaming... Haha silly me!"

Makoto couldn't hide the blush that was creeping slowly from his neck up to his face.

"What did you need?" Makoto tried to compose himself once again.

Sousuke spoke up, his left hand rubbing the back of his neck tensely.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place, so we could get to know even more about each other, minus the crowd amongst us?"

Makoto flat lined lips formed into a wide toothy smile.

"Of course Sou! I'd love too!"

Sousuke had an expression that only showed confusion.

"...Sou?"

Yes, Makoto was indeed correct.

Makoto Tachibana had fallen for Sousuke Yamazaki.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where do you live, Sousuke-kun?" Makoto asked in a friendly tone.

"In an apartment complex near Samezuka Academy, nothing special." Sousuke shrugged.

They were both just arriving upon said apartment complex.

Sousuke lived on the 2nd floor of Sky Blue Flats, so they took the stairs instead of the elevator.

The outside of the building was, hence the name, a beautiful sky blue. The two men walked inside of Sousuke's apartment. Makoto took a long look around the front room. Makoto made a small chuckle.

"Sousuke, this place is so beautiful!"

Sousuke stared wide eyed at him. "...Thank you, it's not much but it's tolerable."

Makoto could see a small grin on the most of the time straight face.

"Come inside, we can sit in the living room."

They sat on the dark grey couch that sat promptly on the back wall.

"Now that we're situated... Do you like video games, Mako?

"Oh you bet I do! You have any?"

Sousuke got up and searched around in a drawer, it was connected to the black wood stand the television was on.

He picked up a case, got the DVD inside, and put it into the white Wii neatly tucked in a corner.

Sousuke tossed a controller to Makoto who sat patiently on the couch. He caught it expertly.

"What are we playing?"

"Mario Cart."

"I CALL BABY MARIO!"

For the first time, Makoto heard Sousuke laugh.

It was deep and smooth, not too loud and not too soft. It lasted a couple of seconds till the only sound in the room was the theme from the title screen.

"Sousuke, you should laugh more often. It's really sweet."

"Hm..." Was the happy response Makoto received.

"Just to warn you though... I never lose at Mario Cart."

Makoto gave a suggestive glare like smirk towards Sousuke's way.

"I LOST!? B-But how!?" Makoto yelled.

"Sorry Makoto, but you underestimated me. Correction... I'm the Mario Cart champ." Sosuke set his remote down on the arm rest and leaned back comfortably. Smirking as he heard Makotos whines of displeasure.

"Oh well..." Makoto sighed. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to play with you, oh great one." Makoto playfully bowed.

During sometime in the middle of their playing, they had moved from the couch to the soft carpeted floor.

Sousuke smiled a small smile at Makoto's playfulness. He tackled Makoto from the side, pinning him to the ground.

The tickle war had begun...

Sousuke attacked his stomach while Makoto was attempting to get his neck. With very loud giggles and barrel rolls, It had ended. With the sounds of heavy breathing emitting from both party's.

Sousuke was leaning over Makotos face, just inches from it. They locked eyes with each other, green staring into beautiful teal.

Makoto heart was racing and in the heat of the moment he flung his head forward and connected lips with the larger male. It lasted for only a few seconds while in the minds of the boys it felt like eternity.

Makoto suddenly flung back and into a right up position again. Both of his hands were hovering over his mouth, trying to contain the blush forming fast on his tan features.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen...I- I..."

And with that, Makoto ran and slammed the door behind him. Leaving a very stunned yet sadly hanging Sousuke in the middle of the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sousuke sat cross legged in the middle of the floor. Eyes open wide and mouth hung open, tingling from the sensation of another human beings on them. He snapped out the current trance he was in and shot up from the floor. He dashed to his school bag which was draped over the back of a chair.

Grabbing his phone he quickly and clumsily texted Rin.

:: _Rin, whats Tachibanas phone number? ::_

'Sent 5:34 pm'

:: _Hello to you too Sousuke. Why do you need it_? ::

'Delivered 5:35 pm'

:: _Can you please just give it to me? I'll explain later_. ::

'Sent 5:35 pm'

 _:: Fine, dude you better explain well. It's (***)***-****. ::_

 _'_ Delivered 5:36 pm'

:: _Thanks man. :_ :

'Sent 5:37 pm

Sousuke quickly saved the number as a contact. He looked at the empty text bar, wondering what he should actually write to him. He decided to go with subtleness.

:: _Makoto_? ::

'Sent 5:39 pm'

He didn't reply right away, which kept Sousuke standing anxiously.

A short ding emitted from his phone.

:: ... _Who is this? D:_ ::

'Delivered 5:41 pm'

:: _Sousuke_. ::

'Sent 5:42 pm'

:: _How did you get my number?_? ::

'Delivered 5:43 pm'

Sousuke smiled a small grin at the adorable use of emoticons Makoto used. The next thing he sent sounded more like a statement than a question.

:: _That doesn't really matter right now. Why did you run away, Makoto._ ::

'Sent 5:44 pm'

:: _Because I made such a huge mistake and now you probably hate me_. ::

'Delivered 5:45 pm'

:: _I don't hate you._ ::

'Sent 5:45 pm'

:: _I'm sorry, Sousuke..._ ::

'Delivered 5:46 pm'

:: _I don't like you._ ::

'Sent 5:46 pm'

:: . _..Oh_ ::

'Delivered 5:47 pm'

:: _I love you, Makoto_. ::

'Sent 5:47 pm'

...


	6. Chapter 6

Sousuke was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for a reply from Makoto. After about 6 minutes, his phone rang once again.

 _:: ... ::_

'Delivered 5:54 pm'

Sousuke was thinking about how someone would respond to blank dots. Another text came right after it.

:: _Are you being serious? This was just a joke right, ahaha good one..._? ::

'Delivered 5:55 pm'

 _Really_? Sousuke thought. Makoto thinks he's joking? Sousuke thought about it for a few seconds himself before he started to type again.

:: _No, I'm not joking. I, Sousuke Yamazaki, love Makoto Tachibana._ ::

'Sent 5:57 pm'

:: _Oh_. ::

'Delivered 5:57 pm'

That was all Sousuke had gotten back, an 'oh'. He decided it was time to ask for the other males' opinion.

:: _Do you like me back_? ::

'Sent 5:58 pm'

:: _Well, you're a great guy and you're really sweet n' stuff, but I just... I don't feel comfortable accepting the fact that I'm... You know, gay._ :( ::

'Delivered 5:58 pm'

:: _Is that a yes...? :_ :

'Sent 5:59 pm'

:: _Well_... ::

'Delivered 5:59'

:: _Makoto_. ::

'Sent 5:59 pm'

:: ... _Yes._ ::

'Delivered 6:00 pm'

There were no more text sent that night. Sousuke was over joyed by what had just happened. Makoto likes him... He likes Makoto. Sousuke was thinking of the possibilities that were flying through his head.

What if they started dating... Sousuke stopped.

A giant heartfelt smile was plastered to his face. That would make him very happy.

Sousuke decided he would text Makoto in the morning and see how he was taking this.

Little did Sousuke know, Makoto was having a throw down over at his house.

Makoto threw his phone across the room, the battery flew out of it as it made contact with the floor. He squealed loudly, not like a school girl, but like the time Nagisa had scared him by popping out of the bathtub at Haru's house.

"Mako darling!?"

Makoto's mother yelled loudly from downstairs.

' _Uh oh_...' Makoto thought painfully. He heard quick footsteps bang up the stairs.

His bedroom door was thrown open.

"Makoto are you okay!?" Makoto's mother had a scared expression on her face. Not used to the sound that came out of Makoto's mouth. She was a scardy cat and worried about everything, that's where Makoto got the same traits from.

She noticed the phone on the floor. She picked up the battery and popped it back into its place. The phone automatically turned on and she came face to face with the text from the conversation Makoto and Sousuke had.

Her eyes opened wide.

"Makoto... Is this whats troubling you sweetest?"

"Mom..." Makoto whined. He rested his burning face into his hands as she walked towards the bed he was currently sitting on.

"Mako darling, it's okay." She cooed.

"No it's not, Mom. I don't know what to do." Makoto continued to whine.

"Do you love this Sousuke kid that much?"

Makoto nodded his head slowly, not looking up from his hands.

"I think you should go for it."

"Huh!?" Makoto's head then shot up like a deer in headlights.

"You mean ask him out...?"

Makoto's mother smiled sweetly. "The heart wants what it wants."

Makoto sighed quietly.

"You're right... Tomorrow. I'll ask tomorrow."

"Good idea, sweetie"

"You aren't... Weirded out? You know... That I'm gay."

"No, Makoto. I love you just the way you are."

Tears formed in Makoto's eyes, he hugged his mom tightly.

"Thank you... I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Sousuke woke up to the sound of his phone, the tone of a new text message. He groggily rubbed his eyes and yawned. Reaching over the side table, he grabbed it lazily. Trying to let his eyes adjust to the screen, the name Makoto popped up.

He awakened instantly, hitting the open button.

:: Is there something between us now? :/ ::

'Delivered 9:32 am'

Sousuke smiled, is there something between them? He thought about it for a minute.

:: Only if you want there to be. ::

'Sent 9:58 am'

He realized that Makoto sent that text 20 minutes ago, so he probably won't answer anytime soon.

:: I do. ::

'Delivered 10:00 am'

Spoke to soon...

:: I want it to be romantic though, let's go through the asking process. ::

'Delivered 10:01 am'

:: If you want it to be romantic then come over, I'd rather not do it over text. :) ::

'Sent 10:02 am'

Was Sousuke ready for this? He lifted his self off the twin sized bed and walked over to the nearest mirror.

Oh boy... Sousuke thought. His hair was sticking in all directions, he had a river of dried drool down the side of his mouth, and he smelt... Bad.

:: I'll be over in half an hour. ::

'Delivered 10:04 am'

Now Sousuke was up and ready. He was actually going to have his first boyfriend. His stomach flipped over and over while his neck had the slightest dust of pink. He went into his bathroom and tidied up.

For the next 27 minutes Sousuke brushed his teeth, took a shower, and put on fresh clothes. When he was done he looked into the bathroom mirror. It was fogged up so he grabbed a towel and wiped it down.

His eyes traveled up and down his own concoction. As soon as he gave the approval of a thumbs up he heard three knocks at the door.

Sousuke sped to it and once arrived breathed out a heavy sigh to compose himself. He opened the door with a creak and there stood the man Sousuke wanted to see. Makoto was wearing a red plaid flannel and a pair of skinny jeans. His hair looked different since the only time Sousuke saw Makoto was when they were swimming, so he was used to it flatter then it was.

Sousuke didn't greet him or anything, he got on one knee and started to recite the words he had been practicing in the shower.

" Makot-..."

Makoto put a finger to Sousuke's mouth and leaned forward to his ear.

"Let me come inside first..." Makoto whispered.

Sousuke stayed on one knee but scooted back a couple feet. When Makoto was finally inside the flat, he closed the doors.

"Okay continue now. " Makoto was smiling deeply as he stared into Sousuke's bright teal eyes.

"Makoto Tachibana, would you do me the honors to take you as my beloved husba- I MEAN BOYFRIED! Take you as my beloved boyfriend..."

Makoto burst into a fit of giggles, he hunched over laughing and even ended up on the floor next to Sousuke.

"Hahah yes, I do!"

Sousuke and Makoto then laughed together, Sousuke hugged him tightly. Makoto leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't anything big, just a small peck on the lips. But it meant the world to them.

" I love you." Makoto whispered.

"I love you too, with all my heart."


End file.
